Rico's
by Nesosana
Summary: Prompt fill: An AU where Chloe and Lucifer actually meet at Rico's in season 03, episode 11 "City of Angels?".


Officer Chloe Decker was in hot pursuit of her suspect. She followed the perp into a hole-in-the wall sports bar called, Rico's. Once Chloe had slipped inside, she lost sight of her person of interest. So, quickly Chloe went to work surveying the joint. The second floor loft was a great vantage point. That way she could somewhat hide amongst the other patrons while she had a perfect view of the entire venue. There she watched and waited to spot her suspect again.

The two brother's reached the railing observing the ongoing fight beneath them. Shortly after they'd settled there the younger brother began feeling an odd sensation. Something was pulling at him. Urging him to move towards his left. It wasn't painful. If anything it was soothing and warm. He wanted to bask in it.

Five or so minutes later, the Officer caught a glimpse of the perp making his move casually walking around the exterior of the ring.

As Chloe turned to go she immediately slammed into something solid.

"Excuse me." the warm, wall of muscle's replied.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault." The officer apologized, while rubbing her head, all the while she continued to search for the perp.

"No the...pleasures all mine." The owner of the British accent lowered his head to observe what just ran into him, "Well, hello." He replied in a husky tone as his eyes inspected Chloe, trailing his gaze over her petite form.

"Hi, now if you don't mind I'm kind of busy." Chloe responded impatiently as she attempted to get separation between her and the foreign stranger. But each time she tried to move around him he would only shift and block her way again. After a few moments of their little game, she lost the suspect's position once more. "Dammit!" she exclaimed in defeat.

The dark and handsome man introduced himself while extending his hand to Chloe to shake it, "The name's Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar. Charmed I'm sure. And you are darling?"

"Really?" Chloe scoffed, "You've got to be kidding me."

"I beg your pardon?" Lucifer asked, confused by her reaction.

"Your name is actually Lucifer?" Chloe asked her voice full of skepticism.

"Yes, Lucifer...Morningstar." He repeated, just incase she had missed it originally. As if telling her again would somehow make her believe.

Chloe made a mental note. Someone with a name like that had to be up to no good. She would be sure to run his name through their crime database. The officer folded her arms defensively across her chest, her posture, and tone were casual as she asked, "Like, the Devil?"

"Precisely." Lucifer revealed his award winning, pearly white, toothy grin. Finally, she was getting it.

"Wow...I've met some nutjobs in my life…" Chloe shook her head in disbelief, "If You're Lucifer then I'm the freaking Queen of England." Her tone was full of sarcasm.

"Ooh, royalty. Beautiful and sophisticated. Lucifer likes." His voice was oozing charm as his eyes continued to inspect Chloe. The Devil reached out taking the Officer's delicate hand in his as he once again gazed into her bright blue orbs, "It's my pleasure to meet you your Majesty." Lifting her petite hand to his lips, he placed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"Eww…" Chloe shuddered as she ripped her hand out of the Devil's grip. Wiping the top of her hand off on the thigh of her jeans.

Lucifer didn't seem to even notice as he didn't miss a beat confidently asking her, "Would you care to have a drink with me your Highness? Maybe see where things go, eh? What do you say, huh?"

"First of all, if you hadn't noticed I'm married!" Chloe shouted angrily as she shoved her hand into the Devil's face, while she pointed to the silver wedding band adorning her ring finger. "Happily. Second of all, I'm in the middle of something very important. And third, even if you were the last man on Earth I still wouldn't be interested!" She poked Lucifer in the center of his chest with a digit, emphasizing her point, causing him to sway a centimeter backward.

"So...I'm taking that as a, 'no' then?" Lucifer asked a bit confused. Was this little human rejecting him?

"In case you didn't get it the first time, let me put this into terms you'll understand, 'No, Govenah! So, pip, pip Cheerio!" Chloe responded, waving him off, the last bit in a poor excuse for a British accent.

"Is that because of the accent?" Lucifer laughed, "You're beautiful, funny, and fiesty!" He couldn't help but to bite his lip staring at the Officer before him, "Perhaps we should skip drinks and just get down to business, eh?" His voice was liquid sex as he waggled his eyebrows the distance between them shrinking.

Chloe threw her hands up in exasperation. At this point she couldn't help but laugh, "You really are dense, did your parents drop you on your head as a child or something?" Chloe squinted as she searched Lucifer's eyes hoping to find some clue as to what was going on inside this crazy man's skull.

"I did experience a fall of astronomical proportions all thanks to my Father while my Mother just stood by and watched." He huffed. "It didn't tickle that was for sure. But, no, I did not land on my head." Lucifer recalled nonchalantly.

"Right…" She flatly replied. This guy was certifiable. Chloe thought to herself, "He must've recently escaped from a mental institution. Just my luck…I get stuck with the wackos." It certainly was shaping up to be the week of weirdos.

Lucifer leaned against the railing, pushing the tail of his suit jacket to the side as his other hand rested on his hip. He tried again, "So, You're sure you don't want to have a drink, maybe get a bite to eat, or something?"

This time Chloe got right into the Devil's face, tilting her head up, the tips of their noses almost touching as she shouted, "No, absolutely not you insane, obnoxious, British snob!"

"Ouch. I guess kitties do have claws. No matter. I do love a challenge." He winked down at the Officer as he took a sip from the Scotch remaining in his glass.

"You really don't quit do you?" Chloe chuckled out of the absurdity. "If you don't knock it off I'll have you arrested you hornball." she threatened.

"Okay, whatever you say." He raised his hands. "No need to be rude about it. Though I'm sure I can handle your pathetic human excuse for law enforcement. Dim lot they are can't even help to find a common jewelry thief." Lucifer chuckled to himself.

"What did you just say?" Chloe inquired. What was his problem? This prick had the gall to insult her along with the entire profession in general. But her ears perked up at the mention of a "jewelry thief". Did he know something about the murder? All of a sudden he became much more interesting.

Lucifer began to explain himself, "I was just saying that-"

Chloe saw movement on the lower level she spotted her suspect out of the corner of her eye. "Shit." she uttered under her breath. Immediately she gave Lucifer a hard shove to his firm chest as she sprinted past him yelling, "Outta my way, Morningstar!"

Lucifer dusted himself off, pulling at the seams of his waist coat adjusting his jacket back into place as he called back, "So, I shall see you after this, my dear."

In full stride Chloe spun her head around and yelled back, "Get bent!"

"Gladly, darling. My place or yours?" Lucifer asked.

This guy was incorrigible. Figuring it was best to ignore him Chloe focused on chasing after the perp instead shouting, "Hey! LAPD! Stop right there!"

In no time she was gaining on the suspect. When Chloe was within a few feet from him she lunged forward taking the perp to the ground. The suspect squirmed beneath her as she reached for her waistband whipping out the pair of handcuffs.

What was it about this human that fascinated him? He had to admit she was smart, gorgeous, funny, sexy, tough, and strong willed. Her eyes, that nose, those lips...how he desired to taste them. It went beyond looks with this one. Being in her presence caused him to feel different. Unlike any other being had before. It was difficult for him to describe. The best he could come up with was a tightness in his chest. Where a heart would be. Though, he didn't have one. He felt light as if he were flying. On top of that, she had done what so few others have, she turned him down. But why? That was the million dollar question.

Amenadiel just realized that Lucifer had been distracted all this time. He tugged on his younger brother's arm shaking Lucifer from his thoughts, "Luci! What are you doing?"

"Oh, I do like her, Brother. There's something about her that's…" He sharply inhaled, "unlike the others. For one, she rejected me." Lucifer smiled excitedly.

"She...rejected you?" Amenadiel asked, quirking an eyebrow, not quite following his brother.

"Flat out. It was as though I repulsed her. I'm not sure why that is, but I need to find out." Lucifer continued to grin as he watched Chloe down below them.

"Her?" Amenadiel inquired while pointing to where Chloe was apprehending the suspect on the lower floor.

"Yes, that one there." Lucifer confirmed.

"Luci, she's a cop. She's the one I originally spoke with when I went to the police seeking help with the robbery." Amenadiel was concerned. They'd only been down on Earth a few days and already his younger Brother was speaking nonsense.

"Oh, really? Well, good. Now I know where to find her." He smirked to himself.

Amenadiel was running out of patience, "Would you please stop playing around with these infernal humans and focus on the task at hand. We must find my necklace!"

Lucifer sighed, "Alright, alright, Brother. Don't get your wings in a twist. We'll find it. Trust me, okay? I have just the idea. Follow me."

With that, Lucifer and Amenadiel walked off to find Tio.

Finally, Lucifer had some time to himself. Amenadiel had his necklace and after their heated discussion was off his back, for the moment, about returning to Hell. Maze was preoccupied with tormenting, or was it pleasuring, another human.

The, now, former Lord of Hell sat down on the plush, black leather, couch with a sigh. He promptly poured himself a generous glass of wine. With the glass in hand he reached for the remote that rested on the table in front of him. Pressing the "power" button causing the flat screen to blink to life. He placed the remote back on the table as he turned his attention to the TV screen which showed the title screen for the popular film, "Hot Tub High School." Next came the credits which announced the starring actress, Chloe Decker. Lucifer thought that maybe she was the offspring of the famed sci-fi actress Penelope Decker. But there are so many humans there were bound to be thousands with the same last names.

"Finally!" Lucifer rejoiced as the film began. Without taking his eyes off the screen, he reached down to his waistband and undid his belt followed by the zipper of his fly. Now, he was truly ready to enjoy this masterpiece.

When the bubbly, blonde haired, blue eyed lead actress appeared Lucifer leaned in closer to the screen. He experienced a sudden feeling of Deja Vu. As if, he'd seen this human before. Her voice even was familiar to him. The Devil figured at some point he must've watched another one of her films.

The young coeds were all at a big party. There they were getting into all sorts of trouble. Playing Beer Pong, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, anything that involved alcohol, sex or a combination of the two. In this scene, things had calmed down some as the main cast made their way outside. They decided to take a dip in the hot tub. The bikini clad girls and swimwear boys lowered themselves into the tub.

"Hold on! Wait a tick. Is that...? No...It can't be." Lucifer stared at the TV mouth agape in shock. "Oh, hello!" Lucifer exclaimed as he was pleasantly surprised to watch the lead actress undo the only bow holding her bikini top together as she slowly removed it and set it down on the deck behind her.

The now shirtless actress couldn't have been the woman he bumped into today. The character on the screen was shy, with a wild streak, looking for the time of her life, and overall fun. The woman he met was a police officer, serious, uptight, confident, conservative, righteous, and married. Boring! They did bare a striking resemblance though. Or did all humans really look alike?

Lucifer did the math, the actress and the woman would be about the same age by now. He also figured that he was in LA and so was the mystery woman. LA was where most movies were made as well as where the actors resided. So, it was possible. For once, he wished Amenadiel was around to clear this up for him. Though...perhaps...not at this exact moment as Lucifer took stock of his current situation down below.

The actress on screen was exquisite. As though she were perfectly sculpted in Heaven. Lucifer attempted to put the thoughts out of his mind about maybe meeting the woman who was in "Hot Tub High School". Which was a bit more difficult than you'd think. He did his best to focus on the naked, romping teens. It eventually helped.

Once the movie had ended, he was extremely satisfied. After a quick bathroom break, grabbing a bottle of whiskey, and some more tissues, he sat back down to rewatch it. After that day, he was certain he had discovered his favorite movie. Secretly, he hoped that one day he and the actress or police officer, whoever she was, would cross paths with him again one day.


End file.
